halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ooskoo
|birth = December 6 2487|rank = |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 2in|weapons = *Energy Sword *Needle Rifle|skin color = Gray|eyes = Orange|era = * *Post War Era|notable = Battle of Installation 02|affiliation = * (Formerly) *Servants of the True Reclaimers (Formerly) *Ooskoo's Fleet|death = July 24 2557 (age 70)}}Ooskoo (Birth name unknown) was a former in the during the . He joined the Covenant Remnant group, Servants of the True Reclaimers. While he was in the group, he led a rebellion against the radical ruler, Raghath and allied himself with humanity to prevent the firing of Installation 02. He led a small group of rebels on Installation 02 against Raghath but was ultimately killed during the fight. Early Years Born into an unknown state on , Ooskoo was trained at an early age to bow before the might of the Covenant and to never defy the religion they stood behind. As a result, Ooskoo became a brutal warrior and tactician within his state's army. As a result, Ooskoo was more than prepared to be placed on the front lines of the battlefield. During his later training, the 'Vadem Civil War broke out and Ooskoo was called by the Covenant to serve and defend their sightly state and put down the rebellion. 'Vadem Civil War Battle of Elder Tombs Ooskoo was first deployed to the Elder Tombs within the boundaries of the State of 'Vadem. When he and a squad were deployed, their mission was to uncover secret underground passage ways that could be used by Covenant infantry to infiltrate the state and cease the capital. The squad entered the tombs and scouted out the area. While scouting the group encountered a pair of Hunters and a squad of opposing Sangheili. Ooskoo and his team were able to eliminate the Sangheili, the Hunters proved to be a challenged as they were able to swiftly kill two of Ooskoo's men. Lighting a plasma grenade, Ooskoo ran behind one of the Hunters that was distracted by another team member and planted the grenade into the Hunter's spine. The grenades exploded and killed the first Hunter while the last three members of the team killed the other. While the team prevailed, six members of the team were killed, remaining with Ooskoo, and two other members. The team pressed onward and reached the capital of Omic. Once there, the trio planted several explosives around the outline armory stations. The trio also quickly killed three 'Vadem soldiers and stole their armor to hind among present Sangheili forces. Ooskoo contacted his commanding officer and prepared for an attack. Battle for Omic When the Covenant fleet emerged, Ooskoo detonated the explosives, killing hundreds and the fleet attack as did the trio. The three squad members reentered Covenant armor and joined the empire's attack on the capital. Ooskoo joined a platoon of Covenant soldiers attacking the inner city with a fleet overhead bombarding the rebel forces. With the overwhelming Covenant forces from air and ground, the rebellion was swiftly put down and thus peace was resorted to Sanghelios. Human-Covenant War Following the peaceful reconstruction of Sanghelios, Ooskoo was able to enter the Human-Covenant War and combat the human heretics. Ooskoo was forced deployed to the colony world of Dramanco. Battle of Dramanco Ooskoo was deployed to the colony world, Dramanco and was tasked with leading the first wave of the ground invasion. Ooskoo began leading squads to the surface in an attempt to knock out local military installations. Ooskoo and his personal squad attacked an armory station before entering the main stronghold of the capital city. When the team entered the station, the local marines were barely ready for the Covenant assault. Though, the humans were able to kill the Grunts within the team and half of the Jackels, the Elites were able to live and finish off the marines and press on. Those who survived met with reinforcements outside the station to march on the stronghold. Once arriving at the base, the troops were met with heavy resistance from UNSC ground defenses. Banshees and Phantoms were able to commit a fly over and bomb the Gauss cannons defending the main gates of the base and allowed Ooskoo and his men to enter the UNSC compound and continued their assault. While inside the base, a squad of ODSTs were sent into the base to combat the invading force. The ODSTs were able to kill a majority of the attack force but were stopped when Ooskoo deployed Skirmishers and drones which were proven to be to fast for the soldiers. Ooskoo also stationed snipers on the ridges to their backs and opened fire on the remaining humans. While the humans were distracted, Ooskoo destroyed one of the main access tunnels entrances and entered the facility with a small team of spec-ops Elites. Once inside, Ooskoo and his troops moved through the maintains tunnels and discovered the war room of the entire facility. The team activated active camouflage and slightly killed all the present guards before being discovered, resulting in a shootout. Ooskoo and his troops were able to kill the remaining guards and held the officers at gun pint, forcing a surrender. Due to this, Ooskoo lead one of the largest prisoner capture mission in the history of the war, resulting in over 100 troops captured at once. Mission to Rahm After the successful mission to infiltrate the planet, Ooskoo and his troops were deployed to the city of Rahm to take on a large UNSC staging area there that was another stronghold for the humans. Ooskoo deployed several squadrons of Banshees and Phantoms while Spirit dropships landed troops and reenforced front line offensive movement. Ooskoo and his personal squad joined the front line offensive to attack a hydroelectric plant that was suppling power to the stronghold. Ooskoo was able wipe out the weak human defenses and captured the hydroelectric plant and shut down all power in the region. Ooskoo then received word from one of his lieutenants that the stronghold was broken into and cruisers were coming overhead to chase away UNSC reinforcements. Post War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Ooskoo continued to believe in the promise of the Sacred Rings and thus joined the remnant faction of the Servants of the True Reclaimers under the command of Raghath. Sacred Ring Campaign During the first voyage of the fleet, the faction was able to find and secure a set of coordinates from the UNSC. The fleet was soon chased down by a small group of UNSC ships lead by the UNSC Shakespeare. When the Servants released fighters to cut the humans off, another fleet of human and Sangheili warships emerged from slip-space to assist the Shakespeare. Raghath then ordered all ships to make the jump into slip-space to escape the humans and make it to the rings. Raghath and his ship was able to make the jump only with two other ships to the ring to escape the UNSC. However, the Shakespeare was able to track them down and engaged them yet again. However, the two other ships were able to shoot the cruiser down but it was forced onto the ring with escape pods spreading all throughout the area. Raghath then deployed his forces all across the ring to recover artifacts as well as find the library to activate the ring. Once the troops were deployed, a small uprising began lead by Ooskoo to ally the humans and conquer Raghath. Soon the uprising went into hiding and the invasion continued. Attacking the Control Room Before the UNSC attacked the Control Room, members of the Swords of Sanghelios came to their aid lead by Field Marshal Ooskoo. Attacking in full force, the spartans and Ooskoo entered the facility and confronted the Covenant leader, Fleet Master Raghath. Ooskoo and Rahgath began to duel the other while Peaceful Helper, and Whiskey entered the control room whilst Zulu assisted with outside assault. Stopping the ring just as it fired, the spartans returned only to see Ooskoo lying dead on the ground. Rahgath the began to attack Whiskey but was stopped by Holder and killed. Using captured Corvettes, the spartans, swords and UNSC returned to Earth. Psych-Interviews Personality Ooskoo was described as a heartless, stern, straight forward and confident Sangheili. Despite being confident and sometimes, over confident, Ooskoo was never described as arrogant and never showed any signs of being arrogant. Ooskoo was always one to look at any situation and calculate it in order to achieve victory. His ideals of being heartless comes from his relentless years of training and cold battlefield experiences. His straight forward nature comes from his command structure which usually invokes giving orders and expecting troops to follow them. With his confident and stern outlook, this usually is the case as he would normally force some people into situation where orders are how they survive the fight. Ooskoo is also one to be very direct even in social events like his first meeting with humans on Installation 02. During the meeting he cared little for those reenforcing him and only cared for killing Raghath and his fleet. Physical Appearance Unlike many Sangheili, Ooskoo stood at a relative short range at 8ft 2in's tall. Despite his small stature, Ooskoo was proven to be very athletic and acrobatic in his movements. He was also proven to be very physically and mentally strong and powerful, over turning some of the most brutal tacticians in all of Sanghelios. He, like many Sangheili, had dark grey skin with orange to amber color eyes, supported by incredible speed and stamina along with major endurance. He had several scars and tattoos along his body prior and after the Human-Covenant War. Though, these were normally along his body and not his face and back of the head. He also normally wore silver armor and white armor while in battle, despite it signifying no rank after the war. Relationships Raghath Ooskoo and Raghath were known to be close allies and considered one another brothers constantly. Eventually though, due to Raghath's ideals, Ooskoo betrayed his former brother. The two dueled countless ties until Ragahth finally defeated Ooskoo and killed him before being killed himself. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 4 Grunts: 744 Elites: 2,931 Humans: 4,647 Total Kills: 8,326 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Sangheili